1st And 15
by RA4MA4EVER
Summary: Ryan is a star Quaterback from Chino who moves to Newport and moves into the Cooper house with Jimmy being Harbor's head Football coach and Ryan attending Harbor while playing for the school Football team
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Atwood (18)- Star Quarterback of Chino hills high school and is being highly scouted by a lot of colleges including USC, Notre Dame and Ohio State has agreed to transfer to Harbor where he will being staying with the the football coach Jimmy Cooper and his family. Is a lot taller than on the show at 6'4 is is even touted as a future NFL starting Quarterback

Jimmy Cooper - Head coach of Harbor's football team and is excited about Ryan transferring to the school hoping it will give them a shot at the state championship after his last starting Quarterback graduated and went off to college

Marissa Cooper(18) - Daughter of Jimmy Cooper and best friends with Summer Roberts and her next door neighbor and Summer's boyfriend Seth Cohen

Julie Cooper - Wife of Jimmy Cooper and best friends with Kirsten Cohen who is a little worried about Ryan coming to stay with them but Jimmy assures her that hes a good kid

Seth Cohen (18)- Son of Kirsten and Sandy and boyfriend of Summer Roberts but is still the school geek

Summer Roberts - Best friend of Marissa Cooper and girlfriend of Seth Cohen. Lives with her father and step-mother

Kaitlin Cooper(15) - Younger sister of Marissa who also attends Harbor and is friends with Brad and Eric Ward twin brothers of Marissa's ex Luke

Marissa was in her room on the her best friend Summer when she heard her father shouting on both her self and younger sister Kaitlin

'Sum my dads calling me i got to go' Marissa sighed

'Okay Coop but i'll see you tonight at the bait shop right' Summer asked

'Yeah sure Sum' Marissa smiled into her phone at her friend before hanging up her phone and dropping it on her bed before getting up leaving her room before walking downstairs to see what her father wanted

Walking into the living room Marissa saw Kaitlin sitting on the couch and her parents sitting across from her waiting on Marissa as she walked over and sat next to Kaitlin and the two girls looked at Jimmy wondering what was going on

'Well girls you father has something to talk to you about that's important' Julie said looking at Jimmy

'Oh God who died' Kaitlin blurted out looking at Jimmy and Julie

'Nobody Kaitlin' Jimmy sighed 'Actually i've got a kid transferring from Chino whose going to be the teams starting Quarterback and he is going to stay in the guest room with us' Jimmy said looking between Kaitlin and Marissa

'So girls what do you think' Julie asked looking at her tow daughters

'You mean a strange boy is going to being living with us' Kaitlin asked with a disgusted look on her face

'Yes Kaitlin and he isn't that bad ' Jimmy said

'Whatever' Kaitlin sighed

'So Marissa what do you think' Jimmy asked

'I dont care as long as he stays out of my room' Marissa said shrugging her shoulders as she got up of the couch and walked back upstairs to her room with Kaitlin following closely behind as they entered separate rooms alone

Meanwhile Ryan was packing up the rest of his belongings in his room with tomorrow being the day that Jimmy Cooper came to pcik him up to start his life in Newport and at Harbor

After packing up his belongings Ryan walked downstairs where he saw his friend John and John's mother who he stayed with sitting down to dinner

'Hey Ryan i was just coming to call you for dinner' Jane John's mother smiled at him

'Thanks' Ryan said sitting down at the dinner table

'So are you all packed' John asked

'Yeah' Ryan replied

'Well were really going to miss you' Jane smiled sadly at Ryan

'Yeah me too but i promise to call' Ryan said

'You better' Jane joked

'So when are you leaving' John asked

'I think Mr Cooper coming to pick me up tomorrow morning' Ryan replied picking up his knife and fork as the three began eating dinner on Ryan's final night before moving to Newport

The next morning Ryan had all his bags packed as he was in the the backyard talking with John waiting on Jimmy coming to pick him up when Jane walked outside

'Ryan he's here' Jane announced before walking back inside as Ryan and John followed her inside and saw her standing with Jimmy

'Hey Ryan nice to see you again' Jimmy smiled at Ryan

'You too' Ryan returned the smile walking over and shaking Jimmy's hand

'So ready to go' Jimmy asked

'Yeah' Ryan replied

'Why don't i take you bag out to the car while you say goodbye' Jimmy smiled taking Ryan duffel bag and carrying it out to his car placing it in the truck as he waited in the car on Ryan

Inside Ryan hugged John before walking over to Jane and hugging her and kissing her on the cheek

'Call when you get there ok' Jane shouted as Ryan walked out the door

'Of course' Ryan smiled before walking outside and closing the door behind him before walking over to Jimmy's car getting in as Jimmy drove off taking them to Newport and Ryan's new home


	2. Chapter 2

After a long drive Ryan and Jimmy arrived in Newport as Jimmy drove them towards the house stopping and parking the car in the driveway as he and Ryan got out of the car and Ryan looked around with his mouth wide open unable to believe this is where he would be staying

'This is where you live' Ryan asked shocked at the size of the houses compared to Chino as he walked around and picked his bag out of the boot of Jimmy's car

'Yeah' Jimmy smiled as he locked the car and walked to the front door with Ryan following behind as they both entered the Cooper house

'Were back' Jimmy shouted as he and Ryan entered the house

'Were in the livingroom' Julie shouted as Jimmy smiled hearing his wife voice and motioned for Ryan to follow him as the both of them walked into the livingroom where Julie, Marissa and Kaitlin where patiently waiting on them

As Ryan entered the room Julie smiled over at the new boy in her house seeing he was wearing a grey hoodie, dark denim jeans and a pair of trainers and both Marissa and Kaitlin looked at him thinking the same thing that he was hot but that still didn't mean Marissa was too happy about sharing her house with a stranger

'Ryan this is my wife Julie' Jimmy said introducing the two

'Nice to meet you' Ryan smiled walking over and extending his hand to Julie to shake

'You too Ryan' Julie replied thinking he wasn't that bad accepting his hand shake

'And these are our daughters Marissa and Kaitlin. They'll both being going to Harbor with you as well' Jimmy informed him

'Nice to meet you' Ryan smiled at both girls

'You too and stay out of my room' Marissa mumbled before walking past Ryan upstairs into her room

'Don't i feel welcome' Ryan replied sarcastically

'Dont worry she'll come around' Jimmy said patting Ryan on the back

'Well why don't we show you to you're room' Julie smiled trying to break the awkward silence

'Sure' Ryan agreed following Julie and Jimmy upstairs to the share bedroom which was a few doors away from Marissa's room, as they entered Ryan looked around as way pleased by the room it was very spacey compared to his last room and painted cream with a matching bed spread

'This is great' Ryan smiled placing his bag on the bed as he turned to face both Julie and Jimmy

'Glad you like it and we gave you a bookcase to put all your trophies and medals' Jimmy pointed out

'Thanks it's really great' Ryan replied

'Well we'll leave you to get settled and call you for diner later' Julie said

'Sounds good' Ryan smiled as Jimmy and Julie left the room leaving Ryan alone as he turned to his bag and started unpacking all of his belongings

Later that night Everyone expect from Ryan were downstairs in the diningroom as Julie served dinner

'Marissa' Julie said

'Yeah mom' Marissa replied

'Could you go upstairs and get Ryan please' Julie asked

'Fine' Marissa sighed getting up from the table and walking upstairs to Ryan's room and knocked and waited on a answer

'Come in' Ryan responded as Marissa walked in seeing Ryan putting his last of many trophies on the bookcase, as she looked around the room her eye settled on a photo sitting besides Ryan's bed that looked like a younger Ryan with two people that looked like his parents

'Em dinners ready' Marissa said looking over at Ryan as she placed his last trophy before turning his attention to Marissa

'Oh thanks' Ryan smiled stepping back happy with the layout of his new room before following Marissa downstairs to have his first family dinner with the Coopers


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ryan was getting for school with it being hisfirst day there and having his first pratice after school with the Football team. Walking out of his room he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast where Julie, Jimmy, Marissa and Kaitlin were already sitting down

'Morning Ryan sleep well' Jimmy asked

'Yeah thanks' Ryan said sitting down

'Well i have something for you' Jimmy said getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a jacket 'here's you team jacket that the whole team has' Jimmy smiled handing Ryan the jacket

'Thanks' Ryan smiled taking the jacket off Jimmy and putting it on over his t-shirt

'So what would you like for breakfast' Julie asked

'Em just cerel' Ryan said reaching over and poiring himself cerel while everyone else eat breakfast

'Well Ryan you just have to go into the office and get your school schuedel well already have you registered' Jimmy said

'Ok cool' Ryan smiled pouring the milk into his cerel

After eating breakfast Ryan, Marissa and Kaitlin got ready to leave as Ryan waited while Marissa and Kaitlin got there school books from there rooms upstairs

'Ok girls have a good day' Jimmy smiled at his daughters giving them both a kiss on before turning his attetion to Ryan ' I'll see you at pratice afer school' jimmy said

'Yeah sure' Ryan said reaching into his pocket and popping into his mouth a pece of gum and walked to the front door with Marissa and Kaitlin as they made there way to the car with Marissa driving

Walking over to the car Marissa got in the drivers seat with Kaitlin in the passangers side and Ryan in the back as they reversed out of the driveway and Marissa drove them to school

Arriving at Harbor Marissa parked ther car as she got out and Ryan and Kaitlin followed suit and Ryan looked at Harbor as she entered unable to believe the difference between his new school and his old one

As they walked futher into the school Ryan looked around unable to belive this is where he would be going to school, he thought anything was better than Chino but this was amazing

'Welli better go and get registered' Ryan said excusing himself from Marissa and Kaitlin

'Look for us at lucnh' Marissa shouted after Ryan as he walked down the hall

'Who sis did that hurt' Kaitlin teased

'Ok so he's not the bad' Marissa smiled before she and Kaitlin walke down the hall to meet with Seth and Summer

'Hey Coop and mini Coop' Summer smiled seeing Marissa and Kaitlin walking towards them

'Hey Sum' Marissa smiled at her friend

'So what the new guy like' Summer asked wanting to know the hot gossip

'He's nice' Marissa shrugged her shoulders

'Nice he's totally hot' Kaitlin cut in

'I guess' Marissa said feeling instanly jealous that Kaitlin felt that way about him but she didn't know why

At lunch Marissa, Summer, Seth and Kaitlin where siiting outside having lucnh when Marissa looked up and spotted Ryan holding his lunch tray walking towards them

'Here's Ryan coming' Marissa announed nodding her head in Ryan's direction as Seth and Summer looked up to see Ryan make his way towards them sitting down at there table

'Hey Ryan this is my best friend Summer and her boyfriend Seth' Marissa said introducing them

'Nice to meet you' Ryan smiled at them before looking for a seat

'Here Ryan sit next to me' Marissa said moving over and making room for Ryan not wanting him to sit next to Kaitlin

'Em thanks' Ryan smiled sitting down next to Marissa before he started eating lunch

Marissa was sitting in her room applying her make-up to get ready for Ryan's first game with Harbor that night, after giving herself a look over in her mirror Marissa smiled happy with her appeance and hope Ryan would like it aswell

Over the last few days Marissa had started feeling herself becoming attracted to Ryan and felt heself getting jealous whenever Ryan would talk to another girl especially Kaitlin

Graping her jacket Marissa walked out of her room and downstairs where Jimmy, Julie and Kaitlin where already sitting in the livingroom waiting on Ryan

'Hey sweetie ready' Julie smiled at her daughter

'Yeah mom ' Marissa replied as they waited on Ryan

Ryan was up in his room getting ready for his first game which was taking place later that night, after checking he had everything in his bag Ryan walked over pulling on his sweater before lifting his bag and making his way downstairs

Arriving downstairs Ryan walked into the livingroom where everyone was waiting on him and entered with his bag hanging over his shoulder

'Hey Ryan you ready' Jimmy asked

'Yeah sure' Ryan smiled not feeling like talking as he liked to think by himself before playing a game

'Okay lets go then' Jimmy smiled getting up as everyone followed him outside and got into the car and drove towards the school for the first game of the season

Later that night Harbor's game against the rivals Pacific was half way throught the third quater and Harbor where winning heavily with a great individual performance from Ryan as the Cooper's, Cohen's and Summer watched on from the stands in awe never have seen the team play this well before and it was obvious the Ryan was the main reason behind it

'Coop Ryan's really good' Summer excalimed as they watched Ryan and the Harbor offence take the field again

'Yeah my dad said he was good but i didn't know this good' Marissa said with a smile on he face as she watched Ryan

After the game which Harbor won easily Ryan walked off the field with the rest of his team mates behind them as they made there back into there locker room

Entering the locker room Ryan walked over to where his locker was a took a seat leadning back against his locker and letting out a painful sigh

Althought he had a great game Ryan has token a couple of late hits and as he lifted up his uniform he noticed some bad bruises on his ribs

'Hey Ryan great game' Jimmy smiled as he entered the locker room and patted him on the shoulder

'Yeah thanks' Ryan replied pulling his jersey over his head and droping it on the floor by his feet

After getting showered and changed Ryan excited the locker room and walked outside of the school parking lot where he hear a couple of people congratulating him on his journey over to where Jimmy, Julie, Marissa and Kaitlin where waiting on him

'Ok ready' Jimmy asked seeing Ryan approach them

'Yeah' Ryan agreed as he followed everyone as entered the car sitting in the back next to Marissa

'So you did great tonight' Marissa whispered as she turned around to face him

'Thanks' Ryan smiled at her 'That really means a lot'

Later that night Ryan was sitting in his room holding a bag of ice to his bruised ribs with out where giving him sound discomfort when he was interuppted by someone knocking on his door

'Come in' Ryan shouted

Ryan looked over as Marissa entered the room with a confused look on her face

'Hey i just come to see if you wanted something to eat' Marissa explained 'Are you okay'

'My ribs are just briused a little' Ryan said trying to breath throught the increasing pain

'Want me to help' Marissa volunteered seeing he was having trouble holding the ice in a akward place

'Yeah sure' Ryan relented handing Marissa the bag of ice before pulling his wife beater up to expose his ribs

'That looks really nasty' Marissa said shokced at how ugly the bruises where

'Yeah but i've had worse' Ryan joked

As Marissa applied the ice to Ryan ribs he flinced a little partly because of the cold as well as the pain

Holding the ice against his bare skin Marissa looked up into Ryan ices a felt herslef look away feeling the sexual tension between them as she let herself wonder if Ryan would ever be intrested in her

'Thanks' Ryan said taking over from her and his hand incontly touched Marissa causing both to fell the spark before Marissa wuickly pulld her hand away

'So you hungry' Marissa asked

'Yeah sure' Ryan said getting up and following Marissa downstairs watching her every move and scolding himself for thinking about her that way


End file.
